hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Cell
Black Cell is the name of a galactic Crime Ring in the Milky Way Galaxy, formed around 2123. Ever since, it's been a major thorn in the Coalition's side, as they attempted to eliminate the Crime Ring for several decades after its formation. During the late 23rd Century, Black Cell expanded into other operations, including, but not limited to, Slave Trade. History Early History Encounter in 2200 Around 2200, Hellcat Squadran risked sending May into deep-insertion into the organization, under the disguise and alias of 'Aina'. Unfortunately, her infiltration was foiled when GDI District Constable Vinarin came in and arrested all individuals in the Earth Holdout, including May, thinking it was a regular minor Drug Ring. Later, however, IceBite freed May, after berating the Constable for basically ruining whatever chance they had of eliminating the Drug Ring within the near future. To add to the issue, Director Davenport was aware of the infiltration effort AND had warned all his subordinates to not engage in Black Cell-extraction operations in order to prevent such an incident. It is very much likely that Vinarin was demoted or even discharged for his mistake. GTVA Intervention For almost 2 centuries, the identities of the members of Black Cell have eluded United Galaxy Space Force officers and Coalition, and then Army of Light, officials. Surprisingly, it was the arrival of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance, with both the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence and Special Operations Command, that the identities of several Black Cell higher-ups were finally revealed. Ranking System The Black Cell Ranking Hierarchy appears to be derived from (Although not exactly resembling) the standard Mafia ranking system. *Thug *Soldier *Capo *Underboss *Don Known Members Full Members *Boss "Descident" *Underboss Kaitlin Becks *Caporegime Conall "Wendigo" Byrne Slaves *Vizza and Drel (Twins enslaved and brainwashed into bodyguards) Ex-Slaves *Paige Triggs (Former "retail" pleasure slave, now protected by Hellcat Squadran) Known Actions They're known to distribute various illegal drugs ranging from Deathsticks, outlawed by the New Republic; Ketracel-White, banned by the United Federation of Planets; Black Spice, contriband fron the Eteno; Skooma, which is frowned upon by the Septim Empire; and others. During the 2280s, Black Cell moved into the Slave Trade business. The means they control their slaves is through their drugs, and programming from birth: they kidnap females of 'desirable' races, and brutally rape them until they get pregnant. Then, once the child is born, the 'mother' is disposed of, and the child is cared for until they turn 8 or 9. At that point, their handlers use mind-altering drugs on them to force the slave into submission, making them (almost) completely dependent on the drug, which degrades their mind (while under its effects, their mind while not under the influence remains normal) until they can only follow simple commands. While not popular laborers, many crime syndicates and unscrupulous Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness officials purchase their slaves for use as sex slaves. While it is possible to reverse the damage incurred on the slaves, the process is long and tenuous, usually relying on different mind-altering drugs to counteract and reverse the damage done by Black Cell's drugs. Even then, recovery might not be total, and the ex-slave will more than likely carry a few quirks that would mark them as an ex-slave. Gallery Black Cell Members/Member Types Members Kaitlin-96c5129baf550651de39a539d33be1da.jpg|Kaitlin Becks Slaves 17cbc16fc9520ae152ae659b73540586.jpg|Vizza and Drel Black Cell Mercs wolfenstein-531-610.jpg|Black Cell Soldier (Standard Trooper) 1ca16_Starship-Troopers-Invasion-2012-Movie-Image-8-620x341.jpg|Black Cell Soldiers (Heavy Trooper) Black Cell Vehicles tiberian_eclipse__laser_bike_by_waltervermeij-d30qita.png|Black Cell Attack Bike Variation GTF-11.png|Black Cell Attack Mech CnC3_KanesWrath_029.jpg|Black Cell-captured Juggernaut Mk. II "Behemoth" N-WGDK.jpg|Raider XC-1, Kaitlin Becks's Transforming Mech Scavenger.png|Scavenger, Descident's Transforming Mech Black Cell Ships Fafnir.png|Black Cell Fighter - (25 meters) Unioner_bomber.png|Black Cell Bomber - (45 meters) Li_gunship.png|Black Cell Destroyer - (200 meters) Praefect.png|Black Cell Cruiser - (500 meters) Corona.png|Black Cell Headquarters Dreadnought - (2000 meters) Dsy_rh_c_trans.png|Black Cell Slave Proccessing Transport - (200 meters) Prison_liner.png|Black Cell Converted Slave Transport - (250 meters) Percheron.png|Black Cell Smuggler Craft - (45 meters) Gallic_train.png|Black Cell Cargo Transport - (750 meters) Yacht.png|Black Cell Caporegime Yacht - (75 meters) Hw_t_h_int.png|Black Cell Underboss Yacht - (100 meters) Category:Factions Category:Criminal Organizations